


ornamental

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Grace notes are printed in smaller notation to indicate that they are melodically and harmonically nonessential.





	ornamental

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: grace

Chat Noir is the harmony to Ladybug's melody, and Adrien a handful of grace notes and that if he's lucky: he's always known this. The city needs her; _he_ needs her; she finds him useful first, pleasant second, and necessary never.

Adrien explains this to Marinette (in the third person, of course, and without naming the boy under the mask)—she doesn't speak to him for days, which honestly he should probably have seen coming (Marinette is in love with Chat Noir, after all), and apparently she relays the conversation to his Lady; Ladybug herself turns up a week later, armed with a video presentation she's cobbled together from sound bites, Ladyblog clips, and recordings of herself, to convince Chat Noir nothing Ladybug does would work if he weren't half of the duet.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
